Contigo o sin ti
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Rin declaró el amor que le tiene a su señor y él no lo tomó bien. En su pena, intenta suicidarse, ya no tiene cara para volver. Sin embargo, alguien puede ayudarla a conseguir el frívolo corazón del Daiyoukai. ¿Podrá Rin quedarse en el corazón del frívolo Lord?
1. Chapter 1

El llanto no paraba; ella no dejaba de correr. Quería alejarse de lo todo lo que una vez amó con todo su ser; el dolor del rechazo era tan grande que el hecho de estar cerca de él, su amo, el amor de su vida. Con ese pensamiento y todo lo que paso hacía que ella huyera sin importarle su seguridad. Si moría ahí mismo, no le importaba… ya nada le importaba.

-¿Por qué tuve que hablar?-decía amargamente-. ¡Debí callarme!

La joven de cabello ondulado color negro siguió corriendo por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo; hasta que su cuerpo cayera rendido del cansancio ella pararía. Ese día era nublado, frío… una concreta advertencia de lo que no debió hacer. La estupidez, incompetencia e ignorancia le ganaron a su razón. Debió pensar antes de hablar, sobre todo ella; la única que conocía bien a su amo.

-Espero y algún día perdone mi atrevimiento, Sesshomaru-sama.

Su dolor se fue apaciguando debido a la atención que por fin Rin le dio al lugar donde se encontraba. Conocía ese lugar. También reparó en que su kimono azul marino con flores de sakura rojos de había teñido de mugre por el lodo. Sus brazos estaban arañados por las ramas que le estorbaban en la carrera. Su cabello se había enmarañado por los lugares que atravesó.

-No puedo volver con Kagome-sama y los demás-decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro-. Ya no puedo acomodarme en otro lugar que no sea con Sesshomaru-sama.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía, notó que había llegado a una barranca. La conocía muy bien. En aquellos días en los que Sesshomaru-sama se iba de viaje, ella aprovechaba para conocer las tierras de su amo, sin importar los reproches que recibiría de su nana Tsunami-sama y su dama de compañía Satsuma-sama.

-¿Cómo me atreví?-dijo caminando lentamente hacia el borde de la barranca-. Ya sabía que no lo tomaría bien Sesshomaru-sama. ¡Maldito corazón débil!

Se quedó muda y vacilante mientras veía el fondo. Parecía un buen lugar para descansar. Había cometido una humillación hacia el ser que más adoraba… y eso ameritaba un castigo permanente. Quizás si ella muriera… pagaría el daño cometido hacia su señor. Además, se olvidaría de todo el dolor que se siente el rechazo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio valor para decirle aquella afirmación a su amo porque pensó que con todos los cuidados y atenciones que ella le dio a él, había logrado despejar aquél odio mal dirigido hacia la especie humana.

Y por ese minúsculo detalle, cometió el error más grave que pudo haber cometido.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una mañana muy peculiar. Se sentía con mucha vitalidad a pesar del mal clima. Se levantó de la cama con mucha felicidad irradiada.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-dijo una voz femenina entrando por la habitación.

Tsunami entró con una taza de té verde y la dejó en la mesa que posaba cerca de la cama. Rin la tomó agradecida y sonrió.

-La verdad no sé Tsunami-sama-le dijo con alegría-. Sólo que hoy tengo el presentimiento de que hoy mi vida dará un cambio radical.

-¿Qué supones que pasará hoy Rin?-interrumpió su dama de compañía-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-No lo sé Satsuma-sama. Pero siento que todo cambiará.

-Qué bueno que tengas esa vitalidad-elogió Satsuma-. Y hablando de novedades, te traje esto.

Era un kimono azul marino con sakuras rojas. Rin tomó la delicada prenda y sintió su textura; cómoda, tibia y delicada a la vez. Dejó que su dama la bañara y peinara con una coleta del lado izquierdo con un moño rojo y le pusiera un poco de brillo a sus labios para que resaltara su color rosado. Rin sintió que ese día iba a comenzar con el pie derecho.

* * *

La mañana pasó sin ningún inconveniente; Jaken haciendo rabiar a su nana y a su dama de compañía, Ah-Un llenándola de caricias con el hocico para que lo sacara de su establo, el general Tsuzuke platicando con las demás criadas antes de ver a su amo. Sí… el gran amo Sesshomaru-sama. Desde que Rin cumplió los dieciocho años y regresó al lado de su señor, se dio cuenta que el gran respeto y admiración hacia su amo se convirtió en amor puro, fiel y sincero. Pero no podía decirle sus sentimientos. Él amo odiaba a los humanos, y no sería la excepción con ella. Y ha callado por siete años. Sabía de antemano que además de que la rechazaría, la alejaría de su vida completamente. Y ella no quería apartarse de él. Él era todo lo que ella tenía. Prefería verle así de lejos que olvidarse y desaparecer de él.

En la comida, pudo ver al amo. Él siempre se desaparecía en las mañanas, nunca lo podía ver hasta esa hora para que luego se marchara a su despacho y no saliera hasta la hora de la merienda. Y como siempre en la comida, su amo se sentaba en la cabeza, pero esta vez quiso cambiar de lugar y dejó que Jaken se sentara en su lado izquierdo y Rin del lado derecho.

-¡Niña baka!-regañó Jaken-. ¡Ese es mi lugar!

-Sólo por esta vez, Jaken-sama.

Jaken estaba a punto de gritar más, pero una mirada fugaz hacia su amo hizo reprimirse. Sesshomaru lo veía con ojos penetrantes, advirtiéndole que si hacía ruido alguno, acabaría muerto.

-¿Necesita algo más mi señor?-preguntó Rin con dulzura.

La gélida mirada del Lord le contestó que no, a lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Al término de la comida, recogió toda la mesa y se dirigió a su recámara. Se recostó en la cama y suspiró. ¡Cómo amaba al mononoke! Tantos suspiros hacía, que no notó la entrada se Satsuma.

-Si sigue así se quedará sin aire-interrumpió Satsuma-. El amo la trae colgando, ¿no es así?

-Sí-suspiró-. Él sigue igual de hermoso, parece un Dios.

-Ay señorita… si se enamorara de alguien de su especie, no estaría sufriendo por un amor imposible.

-No sufro Satsuma-sama-sonrió-. Ya he decidido. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

-Pequeña-dijo la nana-. El amo te espera en su despacho.

Rin asintió y salió de la habitación en dirección del despacho de Daiyoukai. Al llegar, vio a su señor sentado a un lado de la mesita de noche que estaba repleta de cartas y papeles sin ordenar, él estaba atento a una en particular.

-Rin-la llamó-. Siéntate.

Ella obedeció y se sentó enfrente de su señor esperando sus instrucciones.

-Ya eres adulta-comenzó-. Es hora de que encuentres pareja y te vayas.

Esas palabras de dolieron. ¿Acaso ya no la quería? ¿Ya era un estorbo? ¿Qué hizo ella para que el Lord concluyera eso? ¡Y ni siquiera la veía de frente!

-¿A qué se debe esa decisión amo?-preguntó tratando de mantenerse a raya-. Es muy repentino…

-Lo harás.

Quería llorar en ese preciso momento. Bajó la cabeza y se arrodilló a los pies de su señor.

-Sesshomaru-sama-decía con un toque de tristeza-. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

-¿Cuál es?

Antes de responderle, la vista de le nublo y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía llorar, no debía. Trato de contenerse, pero no pudo. Tomando todo el valor que tenía y la fuerza que le quedaba, le diría.

-Lo amo, Sesshomaru-sama.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un pequeño instante. El mononoke estalló en rabia y tiró todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Rin estaba aterrada; nunca creyó que reaccionaría así. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba pero empezó a temblar.

-¡Lárgate!

-¿Pe-pero…-dijo con voz quebrada-se-señor?

Ella tenía pánico. El Daiyoukai estaba fuera de sí y a pesar de todo el miedo que tenía, no pudo moverse.

-¡Vete! ¡Odio a las porquerías como tú!

El Lord se colocó en frente de la joven para darle una bofetada. Rin solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, no quería estropear el recuerdo del amo en su estado clamado por vele su cara de furia incontenible. Cuando se preparó para recibir el golpe, no llegó. Tardó pocos minutos en abrir los párpados. No supo cómo pasó todo tan rápido, pero de la nada ahora veía a Satsuma-sama interponiéndose entre ella y el mononoke; además tenía sujeta fuertemente la mano de su señor.

-¡Suéltame!

-No lo haré hasta que se calme mi señor.

-¡Es una orden!

-Cálmese.

¿Cómo podía Satsuma-sama ayudarla? Al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Jaken y Tsunami-sama estaban en la puerta mirando horrorizados la situación. Esto no estaba bien. El Lord suspiró fuertemente y Satsuma lo soltó.

-Ella debe morir.

-Amo-dijo ella-. Deje que se vaya, jamás regresará.

-Humana sucia-dijo con furia el Lord a Rin-. Tienes cinco minutos para largarte o te mato.

Con esas palabras, su alma ya estaba muerta. Aunque ella no reaccionaba, Tsunami la levantó y se la llevó lo más rápido posible. Hasta que salieron del palacio, Rin reaccionó y miró a Tsunami con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste pequeña?-dijo la nana en medio de su llanto-.

-Tsunami-sama, no llore, por favor-le secó las lágrimas-. Váyase, vea como esta Satsuma-sama.

-Pe-pero niña…

-Váyase, me tengo que ir.

Sin volver a mirar hacia atrás, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Tenía que huir.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Miraba todo su alrededor con su pesar. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No era más que una estúpida. "Humana sucia". Así la había llamado. ¿Cómo pudo perder algo tan rápido cuando le costó mucho tenerlo? Las últimas palabras que le dirigió su señor lo dijo con tanta rabia que no dejaban de rezumbar en su mente.

-Ya no quiero sufrir más.

Y de repente, se tiró al vació de la barranca.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar al suelo; tampoco si moriría al instante o no; no le interesaba. Lo único que buscaba era deshacerse de todo eso. Durante la caída podía sentir en su piel blanca la velocidad que llevaba.

Ella no supo cuando tocó el suelo. Perdió la consciencia de todo, a excepción de que sintió caer su cabeza en la tierra y un aroma a nardos la invadió. Ella pensó sonreír con el pensamiento de que ya estaba muerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Aún no podía distinguir si su alma penaba o no. Lo único que tenía por seguro es que su mente y sus pensamientos le hicieron muy mala pasada. ¿Por qué? Porque durante mucho tiempo se la pasó escuchando la voz seca y resentida de su señor y aparte la de Satsuma-sama. Quizá, muy en el fondo deseaba que Satsuma-sama regresara con ella para poder saber qué pasó realmente con Sesshomaru-sama para que se pusiera así. O al menos, tratar de reparar las cosas. Pero volvió a reaccionar. Estaba muerta. Se había tirado del barranco para asegurar su muerte. Ella pensó que ya había muerto: según Tsuzuke-sama, al morir, percibes un agradable olor a nardos, el perfume de la muerte.

-Me dijiste que ya no regresaría esa humana pestilente-oía la voz de su señor-. Si se mató no me importa. Entre más muerta mejor.

-Milord-escuchó a Satsuma-sama-. Le prometo que ella se irá cuando pueda valerse por sí misma. Se lo aseguro. Es el único favor que le pido.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?-la voz del amo sonaba desesperada-. Dame un tiempo exacto; no más ni menos.

-Seis lunas mi señor.

-No.

-Es una humana. Le juro que durante su estadía me ocuparé de ella para no molestarlo amo.

-Más te vale Satsuma-advirtió el amo-. Si me llega a molestar, tanto a ti como a ella las mato.

Hasta ahí quedó consciente. Según Rin. Su mente le estaba pasando una mala jugada. Pero era irrelevante, estaba muerta.

O eso pensaba ella.

* * *

No supo cómo sacó el valor para enfrentarse a él; pero esa pequeña valía la pena. Además, ¿quién se cree ese patán para tratarla se semejante manera? Cuando una criada le confesaba su amor él sólo limitaba a reírse sarcásticamente y decirles a las pobres que sólo eran de baja categoría; por eso las muchachas siempre se iban. ¿Entonces Rin que era para él? No tenía caso. Ningún caso. Lo conocía muy bien. Ella lo crió debido a las exigencias que debía satisfacer Irasue-sama debido a su título. Algo debió afectarlo antes. Él no actuaría así con Rin. Menos con Rin.

Al escuchar la caía de un mueble se apresuró a ver qué pasaba. Al ver la escena, parecía todo un escándalo. Sesshomaru había perdido todo ápice de control y parecía peor que una bestia. Rin estaba arrodillada; no se movía y temblaba como el agua hirviendo. Al ver al mononoke en un acto de lastimar a la joven no le quedó de otra que arriesgarse a que él tratara de matarla, pero Rin no debía sufrir. En un reflejo rápido, se interpuso entre él y Rin, alcanzando tomar su mano. No lo soltó a pesar de su cara de incontrolable furia. Hasta que se calmó lo soltó y lo convenció de que dejara ir a la humana. Tsunami alcanzó a llevársela y Jaken prefirió irse para no ser el siguiente. Luego de que Tsunami se llevara a Rin, el Lord se calmó y la miró con rencor.

-Me has desobedecido-dijo más clamado el Lord-. Eso es inaceptable.

-Señor-dijo con delicadeza-. No queremos armar un escándalo, por favor. Es sólo una humana.

-¡Me humillo!-gritó mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa-. ¿Y tú para que rayos la defiendes?

-Porque a pesar de ser una humana es pura y de buenas intenciones.

-Espero que una bruja Daiyoukai de categoría nueve como tú no mienta-dijo amenazante-. O de lo contrario te mataré.

-Hágalo si prefiere-dijo con altanería-. Pero le recuerdo que yo no soy de fácil reemplazo.

-Lárgate-le dijo frívolamente-.

-Sí señor.

-Y otra cosa-dijo mirando varios papeles-. A partir de mañana trabajarás con los demás criados. No te quiero ver cerca de mí.

-Sí señor.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. No tardó en encontrar a Tsunami hecha un mar de lágrimas. La abrazó para reconfortarla.

-Satsuma-sama-decía la anciana-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Tsunami-san, tengo que buscar a Rin; tiene que regresar.

-Pero el amo…

-Se puede ir al rábano-dijo con una sonrisa-. Es peligroso que ande sola.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Creo que ya es hora Tsunami-san.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Ese imbécil ya me tiene harta. Ahora sabrá qué significado tiene la palabra "sentimientos".

Se despidió con un beso de Tsunami y fue en busca de Rin. Ella no debía estar lejos, pero no podía detectar dónde estaba ella exactamente sin usar sus poderes. No, no los usaría; había un alto riesgo de que alguien del pueblo la reconociera. No podía darse el lujo de aquello. Para su suerte, tenía consigo la flor de loto. Con esa flor podía pasar desapercibido su muy perceptivo aroma cuando usaba sus poderes. Tomó un pétalo y comenzó a usar sus poderes.

Entonces percibió lo que pasaba. Era Rin, llorando y corriendo desesperadamente por el bosque, no le quedaba lejos. Pero un pensamiento la hizo pararse en seco.

-Ya no quiero sufrir más-escuchó de Rin.

Se iba a suicidar. No tuvo más opción que volverse un haz de luz negra para llegar rápido. Ahora sí odiaba el maldito kimono blanco que llevaba, le molestaba.

Por más rápido que fue, apenas logró sostener su cuerpo. La humana había caído en picada por la cabeza. Kami, por el fuerte olor a sangre que percibía, sabía que ya estaba en mera agonía, no duraría mucho. Además, el fuerte impacto que recibió en la cabeza fue muy grave como para romperle el cráneo. No lo pensó dos veces y se la llevó antes que realmente se muriera. De un momento a otro Satsuma llegó con Tsunami y la recostaron en la habitación que ambas compartían junto con una difunta anciana. Rápidamente preparó una pócima para atrasar la muerte. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru las vio y no dudó en ponerse como una fiera. No dijo nada pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara, al llegar, el mononoke azotó la puerta.

-Me dijiste que ya no regresaría esa humana pestilente-dijo con enojo-. Si se mató no me importa. Entre más muerta mejor.

-Milord-dijo tranquilamente Satsuma-. Le prometo que ella se irá cuando pueda valerse por sí misma. Se lo aseguro. Es el único favor que le pido.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?-dijo desesperado-. Dame un tiempo exacto; no más ni menos.

-Seis lunas mi señor.

-No.

-Es una humana. Le juro que durante su estadía me ocuparé de ella para no molestarlo amo.

-Más te vale Satsuma-advirtió el Lord-. Si me llega a molestar, tanto a ti como a ella las mato.

Le hizo una breve y rápida reverencia y fue corriendo hacia Rin. No tenía mucho tiempo. Ya las pócimas no podían salvar de la muerte a Rin; así que tuvo opción. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó la muñeca derecha de Rin y la mordió lo más profundo que pudo para que el veneno pasara por sus venas, así ella sobreviviría.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste Satsuma-sama?-dijo horrorizada la nana-. Sesshomaru-sama te matará.

-No lo hará.

-No debiste mostrarle tu verdadera identidad. Ella te reconocerá después.

-No me importa, Tsunami-san. Ella es la única salvación de Sesshomaru. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que se cumpla. Además, últimamente habla más de lo normal.

-Está bien-rió-, Satsuma-sama.

Al estar a punto de anochecer, las dos hembras optaron por vigilar a la humana.

* * *

Sentía estar en pena o algo por el estilo; todo estaba oscuro y apenas podía moverse. ¿Qué ocurría? Por un momento, sintió un dolor incesante en la cabeza y en las venas. Hasta donde ella recordaba, cayó de cabeza para que no hubiera posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir. Además, pudo oír muy bajo el sonido de varias voces hablando entre sí.

-¿Quiénes son?-pensaba-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Rin.

De la nada, visualizó a una dama de kimono negro, cabello plateado rizado, de piel blanca y ojos dorados; el olor a nardos se desprendía de ella. Desistió de moverse puesto que anteriormente lo intentó y no lo logró. Leyéndole los pensamientos aquella dama, sonrió.

-Ahora te puedes mover Rin. No te preocupes, soy la portera que recibe a las almas para luego llevarlas a su fin último.

Por el general Tsuzuke, ya había escuchado sobre ella. Era la portera del limbo. Era una Daiyoukai bastante poderosa. Podía estar tanto en el otro mundo como en el mundo material. Era la única capaz de decidir quién se iba al infierno y quien al cielo. Ya era hora de que pidiera reunirse con su familia.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes-la interrumpió-. Ya sé lo que quieres. Pero antes déjame decirte que no puedo hacerlo. Tú debiste estar aquí hace más de diez años. Un Daiyoukai salvó tu vida en dos ocasiones. Eso es una falta grande. Mereces penar aquí a mi lado. Pero te daré una oportunidad: pareces de buenas intenciones, pura. Responde las preguntas que te haré sin mentirme y veremos cómo te va.

Rin sólo se limitó a asentir. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero si quería ver a su familia haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para reunirse con ella. Empezó a caminar hacia la Hanyou y ambas emprendieron un camino sin rumbo. De la nada, vio como un solo movimiento de la portera hizo cambiar el ambiente oscuro por uno más alegre, había flores en todos lados, una pequeña casa, era un hermoso día.

-Lo hice para que te relajaras-comenzó a decir-. Ahora dime, ¿Quién era aquél Daiyoukai que salvó tu vida? Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho una tercera vez.

-Se llama Sesshomaru-sama; y si no lo hizo es porque yo me suicidé.

-Qué pena, niña-suspiro-. ¿Y cuál fue la razón de que tomaras esa decisión?

-Lo humillé. Dije algo que no debí.

-Lo conozco. La mayor parte de Youkais que veo aquí argumentan la muerte provocada por aquel Lord. A mí me parece alguien frívolo. Pero, ¿cómo lo humillaste?

-Le declaré mi amor.

La Youkai se limitó a suspirar como muestra de decepción. Se acercó al pie de un arroyo y miró su reflejó por largo tiempo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿La mandaría al infierno? Al ver su mirada, no pudo encontrar indicio de nada. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Es algo triste tu historia, pequeña-dijo por fin-. Pero algo no me cuadra. Eres una humana. ¿Cómo alguien tan frío como él puede enamorar a alguien?

-Porque lo conozco, mi señora.

-Vaya. Hasta donde sé, el odia, repudia-recalcó- a los humanos. ¿Por qué tenerte a su lado? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Yo aún no lo descifro-sonrió-. Y bien, ¿qué hará conmigo?

-No me hables de usted-le dijo-. Y en relación a eso… aún no acabo con las preguntas. Si fueras una Daiyoukai de un nivel igual o mayor que ese Lord, ¿lo conquistarías?

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso, sí-respondió-. Sin importar que me hubiera rechazado. Al menos sabría que no lo haría como lo hizo ahora.

La hembra estiró su mano e hizo un movimiento circular en el agua. Entonces, Rin pudo visualizar a su amo en su despacho, sereno, calmado. Revisando todo el papeleo nuevo que llegaba. A pesar de todo, el amor hacia el Mononoke seguía intacto. Cómo odiaba no poder estar a su lado; pero era lo mejor.

-El hecho de que tú le ayudaras a ese Lord no fue casualidad-comenzó a decir la portera-. Él y tú tienen una conexión algo particular. Por eso, no puedo dejar que te vayas del mundo material-la miró-. Quizá tu naturaleza humana sea la única razón de que no se cumpla su destino. Yo no puedo cortar esas conexiones. Rin, debes regresar con él.

-Pero…-suspiró- ya no puedo. ¡Él me odia!

-Porque algo no anda bien con él-tomó sus manos-. Regresa, descubre qué le pasa y consigue su corazón. Aunque te dejara aquí, nunca, jamás podrías descansar. Hazlo Rin, por primera vez trata de ser feliz realmente. Lucha por lo que quieres.

¿Estaba segura de dar ese paso? Tenía que estar totalmente segura porque ya no había marcha atrás. Sí, lo estaba. Haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su amo; e inclusive si debía dar su vida, lo haría sin chistar. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Lo haré.

-Me alegro por ti-sonrió-. Ahora, métete al arroyo y húndete en él. Te convertirás en una Youkai ahí y después regresarás al mundo material.

-Pero no sé qué hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso. Luego te veré.

Rin se metió en lo más profundo del arroyo, hundió la cabeza y esperó. Después, una luz iluminó todo el arroyo, y ella sintió que su alma se transportaba a otro lugar, se sentía cómoda, ligera. Tardó varias horas en seguir así. Esa misma luz desapareció dando lugar a un ambiente oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Había regresado al palacio de Sesshomaru-sama.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¡Milenios sin vernos! Después de una larga temporada de no escribir (tres años) aquí estoy nuevamente recargada para terminar mis fanfics e iniciar nuevos proyectos. Pues verán, en este fic busco crear el lado más gélido y frívolo que se puede imaginar de Sesshomaru, así que rara vez pondré lo que piense o como se llame; lo quiero dejar a él en incógnito por ahora. Así que me dedicaré a este fic por lo que si algún lector lee mis anteriores fics no se desespere, uno por uno hehehe._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, creí que este fic iba a ser un fiasco. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiró de alivio cuando Rin dejó de moverse como loca. Por un momento pensó que moriría durante la transformación. Se quedó dormida como un cachorro y eso les bastó a las dos Youkais. Tsunami fue a dormir mientras ella hacía su recorrido nocturno. Casi no dormía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Hace tiempo que se acostumbró; dos mil años para ser exactos. Las noches en vela tenían un propósito; recordarlo a él. Después de su muerte ella se dedicó completamente a su hermano, y a la pequeña humana que ahora se convertiría en Daiyoukai.

Él estúpido de su hermano. Algo no andaba bien. Rabietas constantes, conversaciones largas, tensión permanente… eso no era común en su hermano. Ella llevaba mil quinientos años cuidando de él y ya lo conocía perfectamente. El Lord estaba acostumbrado a la calma, serenidad, quietud, tranquilidad, relajación y silencio. En menos de dos lunas había cambiado totalmente. Últimamente sólo se concentraba en una carta, ¿pero por qué? Por más que intentara saber el contenido de la carta, Sesshomaru nunca la dejó de su mano. Algo tenía esa carta que lo ponía de muy mal humor. Pero por ahora, debía pensar en otras cosas. ¿Qué haría primero con Rin? Debía enseñarle todo sobre lo que una Youkai de su categoría debe hacer. Tenía menos de tres lunas para hacerlo.

Terminó por dar una gran bocanada de aire pare despejar sus ideas. Esta vez estaba bajo mucha presión. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche era otro aniversario más. No debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su difunto marido.

-Tú nunca olvidas su aniversario, ¿verdad Mizuki?

El general Tsuzuke estaba enfrente de ella. De tanto pensar no lo vio llegar. Bajo la vista y le sonrió. Él tampoco podía olvidar ese día. Él y Tsunami eran los únicos que sabían quién era ella.

-Tsuzuke-sama…

-Me encantaba que Seika te regañara por decirme así-rio-. El prefería que me llamaras suegro.

-Su hijo era muy distinto a mí…-suspiró- todavía no comprendo cómo nos enamoramos.

-Eran un par de inmaduros. No lo pudieron evitar. Recuerdo que cuando los descubrí lo regañé por tomar de juego a la primogénita de un Lord.

-La bastarda de un Lord.

-Tú no tienes la culpa…-dijo- tu madre siempre fue una arpía, por no ser grosero.

-Tal vez tenga razón-alzó los hombros-. Mi madre siempre fue una víbora de primera.

-Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

-Desde aquél día, Tsuzuke-sama.

La nube que tapaba a la luna llena se fue y provocó que Satsuma cambiara su cabello negro liso por un color plata rizado y sus ojos rojos por unos dorados. Tenía que seguir convirtiéndose en su máscara gracias a un colgante de platino en forma de media luna, como el de su frente. Si Sesshomaru la identificaba, todo acabaría. Aunque fuera una Daiyoukai pura y de grandes habilidades, su condición de portera le afectaba: su olor era muy fuerte; estaba condenada a la inmortalidad absoluta, a menos que Sesshomaru o Inuyasha la mataran en conjunto y que realmente la odiaran; pero el híbrido desconocía de su existencia. Para colmo, cada luna llena se convertía en la apariencia de naturalidad, lo que volvía inútil al colgante.

-Debes decirle a Sesshomaru-sama quién eres tú-le dijo el general-. Quizás tú seas la única que resuelva todo.

-No puedo-negó-. Lo que pasaría es que Sesshomaru me matará. Creerá que quiero su título.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-No lo sé aún. Lo que más me preocupa es por qué actúa de una manera extraña.

-Recibió esa carta desde hace dos lunas. Lo tiene muy alterado. Según el bocón de Jaken, la gran junta lo quiere casado o le quitarán el puesto.

-Ya han pasado varias veces por eso; no puede ser. No podrían.

-Yo tampoco lo creo; pero quien sabe… quizá haya algo más.

-Esos imbéciles solo están hambrientos de poder… es lo que más desean.

-Supongo.

Con esas últimas palabras Tsuzuke se fue. Satsuma se dedicó a contemplar la luna. Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Opciones. Por primera vez se veía sin opciones. Debió hacer caso a su madre antes de que se fuera. O era sentar cabeza o perdería el título y el respeto por todo el mundo Youkai. Eso no se podía permitir. Tenía que hacer algo. Sólo tenía seis lunas. La gran junta acabaría de derrumbarlo si no conseguía a la mujer que aceptara ser su compañera. Los sentimientos ya no importaban.

Le llegaba todo tipo de hembras: sirvientas, hijas de Lores poco prestigiados… y la humana. Sabía de antemano que el respeto sin temor por parte de ella reflejaba algo de afecto; más no amor. Qué asco. Y para colmo desde hace siete tortuosos años se la había pasado ocultándose en su despacho la mayor parte del día para no olfatear el olor a sexualidad e invitación a cúpula que Rin desprendía. Ya no era la niña que olía a flores e inocencia; ella cambió drásticamente. Y tenía que evitarla más cuando estaba en celo; Kami, ganas no le faltaban para llevársela al funtón y descargarse toda esa necesidad de poseerla. Cada vez lo lograba con la idea de que jamás se relacionaría con los humanos de esa manera, y no tendría por qué hacerlo; los favores carnales por parte de otras hembras le sobraban. ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? Con la presencia de esa estúpida carta ya tenía suficiente. Solo eso derramó el ya lleno vaso de su impaciencia. Aunque se sorprendió del nivel de alteración que demostró.

Con esa idea, le llegó la solución. Hasta donde podía saber, la hija del Lord del Norte era la única de alta alcurnia que quedaba soltera. Sin embargo, nadie sabía su nombre y ni siquiera salía. El Lord era muy conservador. Podía aprovechar la fiesta de la región que él hacía en su casa cada doce lunas. El Lord sabía de antemano que él era muy reservado en esas cuestiones; sólo invitaba a una familia de alta alcurnia. Podía invitarlo y así conocer a su hija. De lo contrario, le quitarían su título; no era que le importara, pero el orgullo hacía su trabajo. Sólo tenía dos lunas para arreglar todo, las otras dos debía lograr tenerla en su poder y las dos últimas para hacerla su esposa.

Salió de su despacho en dirección hacia su habitación tranquilamente por haber encontrado la respuesta, pero aún faltaba algo por resolver: el olor de la humana. Después de hablar con Satsuma aún percibía la sangre fresca de la humana; en el atardecer desapareció y fue cambiado por otro… un olor floral. Después hablaría con esa bruja altanera para dejarle claro quién mandaba y ponerse al tanto de la situación de ese insignificante ser.

* * *

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que sin el mayor esfuerzo podía realizar cualquier actividad. Al despertar se sentía muy ligera. No hizo ruido para evitar despertar a Tsunami. Por lo que veía en la ventana, estaba a escasos momentos de amanecer. Se quedó acostada cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. No pudo creer a quién veía. ¡La portera del limbo estaba ahí! Cuando el primer rayo de luz tocó la cara de la Daiyoukai, se sorprendió. ¡Se transformaba como Inuyasha! Su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era Satsuma. Se tapó la cara con la sábana para que no la descubriera.

-Ya sé que me viste, Rin.

-Pe-pero Satsuma-sama…-dijo descubriéndose la cara-.

-Es la portera del limbo y medio hermana de Sesshomaru-sama-dijo la nana mientras se levantaba de la cama-. Es la hermana mayor de Sesshomaru-sama.

-Desde hoy comenzarás tu… entrenamiento, por decirlo así-dijo Satsuma-. Sólo tienes esta luna Rin.

-¿Y qué haré?

-Lo primero, es cambiarte tu carácter y vestimenta; cualquier indicio podría jugar en tu contra.

-Pero… ¿no me odiará?

-Eso es irrelevante-decía la bruja-. Ya no te preocupes. Si quieres tenerlo, acepta, Rin.

-¿Pero no notará mi aroma?

-No. Tu olor cambió. Antes olías a frutas exóticas, era tu fragancia natural-le explicó la nana-. Pero ahora cambió a uno más floral.

La ahora Youkai asentía mientras las otras dos le explicaban todo. Ya no era momento de ser cobarde.

Satsuma la bañó y le roció un aroma a flores silvestres en vez del típico aroma de frutas, le pintó los labios de rojo, le rizó más el cabello y le cambió el kimono azul por uno negro con figuras de sakuras color plata demasiado lujoso. Aquel cabello azabache que la particularizaba fue sustituido por un negro intenso, sus ojos verdes tomaron más profundidad y su piel lucía más pálida.

-Es parte del cambio-le dijo Satsuma-.

Se sentía otra. Antes del anochecer ya había aprendido sobre los modales de una princesa Youkai. Sabía de antemano que no debía ver al Lord hasta que Satsuma y Tsunami lo aprobaran. En la habitación, se miró en el espejo: su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, su cara, tomaron más fineza. Cuando se observó detenidamente… ¡DEMONIOS! Su cadera, su pecho, y su trasero… ¡SE VEÍAN MÁS VOLUPTUOSOS! El mirarse y darse cuenta de que cambió totalmente, la hizo sonrojar. Satsuma la miró y se limitó a sonreírle.

Al terminar del baño, Tsunami se dedicó a enseñarle los gestos básicos de una Daiyoukai de alta categoría. Rin atendía con total concentración a lo que Tsunami decía; esta vez le demostraría a Sesshomaru-sama que su amor por él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a su corazón.

* * *

Una luna después…

-Mikami, nuestra hija se está muriendo.

El Lord del Norte no sabía qué hacer. Daría su vida misma si podía para que su hija Rin no muriera. Toda su vida se la ha pasado oculta en las sombras, sin oportunidad alguna de conocer el mundo por la maldición que la bruja del infierno lanzó sobre él. "Toda tu herencia jamás podrá vivir fuera de la oscuridad"; esa frase sonaba en su mente.

-Aiko-dijo el Lord a su esposa-. Manda a Akumaru a las tierras del Oeste. Quiero que traiga a la bruja de Sesshomaru.

-Pero… ella aún no está definida.

-Pero sabe cómo ayudar a mi hija.

Aiko asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Papá, déjalo… onegai.

-Jamás Rin-le dijo-. Si puedo salvarte haré lo que sea.

-Papá…-empezó a temblar.

Mikami tomó en brazos a su hija y la llevo a la recámara. Se sentía culpable. Jamás debió casarse con Aiko. Pero el amor por ella le ganó. Y ahora, perdería a todos los hijos que ella pudiera tener. Rin era la quita hija que intentaron tener. Mizuki pudo salvarla cuando recién nació. Sin embargo, les había dejado claro que no viviría mucho tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

-Ese conjuro lo puede anular una bruja de luz-le dijo-. No puedo hacer más por ella.

-Ya no hay más de esa categoría.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es retrasar las apariciones del veneno y el azufre en su sangre.

-¿Por qué no te definieron?-le dijo-.

Mizuki se limitó a suspirar y darle dos botellas.

-La azul debe ponerla cada vez que se bañe y la roja debe beberla en la mañana y en la noche. Con una gota de cada una bastará… aunque no le servirá cuando crezca. Si me necesita, búsqueme en las tierras de mi hermano. Pregunte por Satsuma, mi hermano no se debe enterar que vivo con él.

Sin decir más salió de las tierras del Norte.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Si Mizuki podía retrasar el aumento de la presencia de azufre y veneno en el cuerpo de Rin, la buscaría; si tenía que buscar un objeto o material hasta el fin del mundo lo haría; no le importaba. Rin debía vivir.

-Papá, yo salía a la luz de vez en cuando…-empezó a decir su hija.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya sé que no viviré como yo quiero… ¿de qué me sirve vivir si no puedo ver la luz del día? Prefiero la muerte.

La Youkai empezó a dormirse por la pócima. Entonces Mikami se dejó llevar por la preocupación gracias a la última frase de su hija. En su habitación, tomó la carta que Mizuki acababa de enviarles. La leyó completamente y palideció. ¿Qué carajos pretendía? Era una decisión difícil. Al llegar su esposa le entregó la carta y al término de leerla se miraron por un largo tiempo.

-Eso es cruel.

-Lo hace porque es su hermano, querido.

-¿Cómo quieres que pretenda querer y cuidar a alguien que jamás he visto? Está loca.

-Yo si estoy de acuerdo. Mikami, nuestra hija decidió la muerte. Hay que dejarla partir. Yo no podría vivir con el hecho de que la dejé estar en este mundo para no conocerlo. Si se va o se queda es cosa del destino. Además, estará bien.

-Eso significaría negar a mi propia hija.

-Claro que no. Pidamos a Kami que la hembra que llegue a tomar el lugar de nuestra hija sea de buen corazón. Mizuki asegura eso en la carta.

-¿Y sino que?

-Debemos hacerlo por nuestro pueblo-lo abrazó-. Ni tú ni yo estamos a favor de que los demás lores traten mal a la servidumbre y se aproveches de sus aldeas. No somos unos animales. Hazlo por eso.

-Aiko-la besó-. Lo haré.

* * *

Satsuma había ido a las afueras de las tierras en busca de todas las yerbas que necesitaba y aparte a pensar, pero sobretodo se sentía preocupada sin saber por qué y debía analizar la razón. Su pequeño almacén debía estar lleno por cualquier tipo de evento que se presentase sin previo aviso. Pero eso no podía ser, aunque hacía mucho que no salía a buscar sus yerbas. Según ella, había dejado todo en orden.

**FLASHBACK**

-Quédate en el pasillo que da al ala sur del palacio. Sesshomaru no pasará por ahí.

-Eso lo sé de antemano Satsuma-sama.

-Sigue practicando tu escritura; todavía te falta mejorar la caligrafía.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con usted?

-No es el momento; además no tardaré. Si quieres que te enseñe, será a la próxima y con más calma.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A pesar de la dedicación de buscarlas en buen estado y en su punto de crecimiento adecuado, miraba los alrededores; entonces, pudo divisar a la distancia un carruaje con el símbolo del Lord de las tierras del Norte. Eso sólo podía significar algo: esa pequeña estaba muriendo.

El carruaje llegó hacia donde estaba y salió un Youkai más alto que ella, de ojos color verde y cabello rojo liso. Satsuma se levantó y lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿Conoce a Satsuma-sama?

-¿Rin está bien?

El joven Youkai atinó que ella era Satsuma-sama. La descripción dada por Aiko-sama era precisa; aquella Youkai tenía un kimono gris y un colgante escondido; lo sabía por el cuello.

-¿Dónde está Mizuki-sama?

-Somos la misma persona niño. ¿Es urgente?

-Demasiado Mizuki-sama.

-Tendremos que ir al palacio. Debo recoger unas cosas.

**FLASHBACK**

-Akumaru, encuentra a una hembra llamada Satsuma y pregunta por Mizuki. Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos. Generalmente Satsuma se encuentra buscando yerbas y viste colores negros y grises, además es la única que lleva un colgante escondido.

-Yo sé que Rin ya no quiere vivir, yo quiero estar a su lado si ella llegase a irse.

-Joven-Aiko lo abrazó-. Yo también quisiera, pero Mikami no la deja irse; se siente culpable.

-¿Por qué? Mikami-sama la ha tratado de la mejor manera posible.

-Pero con la maldición que carga, nunca debió casarse.

-Si no se hubieran casado jamás habría conocido al amor de mi vida.

-Ay Akumaru-suspiró-. Al menos sigue demostrándole a ella lo mucho que la amas.

-Por supuesto, Aiko-sama.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Mizuki-sama, haga todo lo que pueda, ella es el amor de mi vida.

-Joven, ya sabe qué pasará después.

-He decidido irme con ella. Si no la salva, haga que me vaya a su lado.

No podía hacer eso. Aunque el amor fuera un sentimiento puro, eso no justificaba la muerte. Ella no podía cambiar el destino. Eso lo revisaría cuando viera a Rin.

-No te daré respuesta de eso.

-El Lord y su esposa le envían esto.

Satsuma recibió una tablilla con los datos se Seika, como muestra de pésame. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta: hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de su padre y solamente en esas ocasiones Sesshomaru visitaba el ala sur; justamente donde dejó a Rin. Si la descubría…

Tomó las yerbas y se dirigió rápidamente sin dar explicación hacia el palacio.

* * *

Rin ya sabía todo sobre la clase alta; e incluso el idioma Youkai. Ella siempre se consideró torpe a la hora de estudiar, pero con Satsuma todo resultó muy fácil y sencillo, a pesar de que trabajaron bajo presión. Lo único que aprendería de manera paulatina sería la parte física, al obtener su símbolo (una estrella de color negro) ya podía entrenar y así obtener su forma Youkai. Como Satsuma no estaba cerca de Sesshomaru-sama, eso le facilitaba el acceso a los jardines sin que el Lord la viera. Tsuzuke-sama le regaló una katana corta y la empuñadura de color blanco con su nombre en idioma Youkai en negro. Desde que empezó a adaptarse a su modo Daiyoukai, cambió los kimonos de colores vivos y cálidos por unos más oscuros y opacos.

Tenía puesto un kimono negro con sakuras color plata y un dibujo de un tigre de bengala en la parte derecha de su pierna, se recogió el cabello en una cola para destacar el largo del mismo. Ese día Satsuma había ido a traer unas yerbas para sus pócimas y ella escribía cualquier cosa para hacer bien la letra del idioma Youkai. Se sentó en el borde del pasillo sur donde sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru-sama jamás visitaba. Tomó los pergaminos en blanco que le regaló Tsunami y la pluma blanca con tinta negra que le regalaron unos sirvientes. No importaba que supieran su nombre, era una Daiyoukai.

**FLASHBACK**

-Aunque somos discretos con Sesshomaru-sama, los sirvientes somos bocones por excelencia. Si te ven y preguntan quién eres, diles que eres mi discípula y te llamas Rin; sólo lo tomarán como una coincidencia y además que vienes de las tierras del Norte. Dejarán el asunto por la paz.

-¿Y si me ven de holgazana?

-Saben perfectamente que no pueden meterse en algo en el que yo esté metida. Soy demasiado agresiva.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cruzó las piernas para que el dibujo del tigre se reflejara. Se dejó llevar por todo lo que escribía; para ella era como su desahogo emocional. Estaba tan sumida en la escritura que no se percató de que alguien venía.

-¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

HEY! MILENIOS. BUENO, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¿VOY BIEN? SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA ESCRITO ANTES.


	4. Chapter 4

Conocía esa voz. Él estaba detrás de ella. No se equivocaba. Aunque pasara solamente una luna, ya había aprendido a no alterarse por más espontánea que fuera la situación. Aparte, había descubierto que todo su nerviosismo podía descargarlo en el movimiento de sus dedos de los pies. Nadie lo notaba. Y ahora, era el momento perfecto para demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser alguien de altura para Sesshomaru-sama; era momento de probarse a sí misma de que era capaz y poner en práctica todo lo que le enseño Satsuma-sama; era la situación que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-Responde. ¿Quién eres?

Volvió a oír su voz. Con toda la fuerza que había guardado para ese instante, dejó los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta en el suelo mientras se colocaba en una posición de servicio con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Soy discípula de Satsuma-sama; vengo de las tierras del Norte-dijo con sumisión-. Un placer conocerlo, Sesshomaru-sama-levantó la cabeza para verlo cara a cara-; mi nombre es Rin.

El tiempo se hizo eterno cuando Rin sentía la mirada del Lord recorriéndola con detenimiento y en silencio. Debía mantener la calma. "Soy la de siempre pero ahora juego de la misma manera que usted, Sesshomaru-sama". Se dijo mentalmente. Miraba abajo mientras Sesshomaru-sama terminaba su inspección. Si lo miraba directamente, era una ofensa.

-Puedes levantarte-le ordenó-. Satsuma jamás mencionó algo sobre ti.

-Satsuma-sama lo omitió ya que no está cerca de usted-se levantó-, Sesshomaru-sama.

Ya había planeado la conversación; o al menos había previsto algunas respuestas para estar preparada. Lo decía con tanta calma que no cabía duda sobre si era verdad o no cada afirmación. Le bastó una mirada fugaz para darse cuenta de que era más alta que antes: siendo humana, le llegaba al pecho, ahora Sesshomaru-sama le llevaba una cabeza. Miraba hacia abajo esperando la siguiente frase del Lord. No había por qué apresurarse.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaste aquí?

-Hace una luna, Sesshomaru-sama.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella a la aldea?

-Satsuma-sama dijo que no tardaría y que para enseñarme toda la herbolaria necesitaba calma. Me ha dejado con la tarea de practicar mi caligrafía en un lugar en el que no molestara a nadie, Milord. ¿Le causo alguna molestia?

Sentía la mirada fija del Daiyoukai aunque no lo viera. Si no mal atinaba, el Lord estaría sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara. Ya era un progreso poder mantener una plática con él por un rato; y eso que antes suponía no duraría mucho para que se diera cuenta. Se alegraba por equivocarse.

-Ahora que estoy aquí eres una molestia-dijo frívolamente-. ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

-No debo ser una molestia durante mi estadía en las tierras del Oeste, mi señor-respondió-. Eso se me dijo antes de llegar aquí-se agachó-. Y creo que acabo de desobedecer una orden Milord, siento mi interrupción. Me retiro ahora mismo.

Rin tomó sus cosas antes de irse con mucha seguridad. Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada del palacio cuando un brazo detuvo su marcha.

-Dile a Satsuma que la necesito en mi despacho en el atardecer.

Volteó y lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto, Sesshomaru-sama.

Se dirigió hacia el palacio, pero ahora se sentía preocupada; jamás pudo caminar como una hembra de alcurnia, bueno, nunca le gustó: movía mucho las caderas y el trasero, era molesto. Suspiro de a poco mientras rezaba mentalmente no hacer una estupidez y que Sesshomaru-sama la viera; sería vergonzoso. Afortunadamente, llegó al palacio y agradeció lograrlo.

Tomó los pasillos que la llevaran fuera del palacio lo más rápido posible para caerse de rodillas por los nervios, había soportado demasiado. Al llegar a la puerta del palacio se encontró a Satsuma con la voz entrecortada y mirada de preocupación, cuando la bruja vio a Rin, la abrazó y ambas cayeron de rodillas mientas daban un suspiro de alivio al unísono.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Rin?-preguntó Satsuma.

-Acabo de salir del pasillo del ala sur Satsuma-sama; Sesshomaru-sama me encontró ahí… se supone que nunca iba.

-Corrí todo lo que pude cuando recordé que él visita el ala sur cada aniversario luctuoso de Inu Taisho-sama. ¿Qué pasó?

-Según yo, acabo de pasar la prueba de fuego, ¡Pude controlar mis emociones! Creí que no lo conseguiría.

-Perfecto, eso me preocupaba-se levantó-. Quiero que me cuentes todo a detalle-miró hacia atrás-. Pero será en otro momento. Te presento a Akumaru, un fiel sirviente de Lord de las tierras del Norte.

Rin miró al joven mencionado, tenía impresión de ser bueno. Se acercó e hizo una reverencia breve a la que respondió el Youkai con una sonrisa.

-Vete a la habitación en lo que yo ubico a Akumaru en una de las habitaciones-le dijo su dama de compañía-. Te llamaré a la hora de la merienda.

-Sesshomaru-sama te quiere ver en su despacho al atardecer.

-Gracias.

Con un gesto de despedida Rin se alejó de la bruja y el joven Youkai en dirección hacía su habitación, necesitaba recostarse en el funtón y analizar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Eran demasiadas presiones por hoy.

* * *

-Juraría que mi princesa es la misma joven que me acaba de presentar Mizuki-sama-dijo Akumaru al llegar a la alcoba-. Son exactamente iguales. Por cierto, una carta de los señores.

Tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Aunque pensaba que rechazarían la idea, era un milagro que aceptaran semejante proposición.

-Y su nombre es igual-le dijo la bruja mientras doblaba la carta-. Hablando de eso, debo pedirte un favor. Sé que lo tomarás a mal, pero Rin es una gran persona.

Satsuma empezó a relatarle el problema de la ahora Daiyoukai al joven. Si iba a conseguir que Sesshomaru se tocara el corazón haría lo que fuera. Ella en el fondo conocía a su medio hermano. Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos estaban bajo una coraza de hielo difícil de romper. Pero Rin lo haría. Ella sería la salvación de su hermano. Ella lo salvaría del infierno.

-Por eso debo pedirte que finjas que ella es la princesa de las tierras del Norte. Por favor.

-¿Y qué pasará con Miladi?

-Tanto Mikami como Aiko saben que no sobrevivirá-dijo resignada-. Se los he repetido siempre. Es doloroso vivir sin hacerlo realmente. Comprendo a la princesa, y ella misma me pidió que ya no la hiciera sufrir. Espero lo entiendas.

-Estoy al tanto de los deseos de Rin-sama-reconoció-. Pero al menos quiero irme con ella. Hágame ese favor.

-El suicidio merece el limbo Akumaru. Aunque lo hagas por amor eso no justificaría la razón de muerte. Si mueres por otra mano que no sea la tuya, te irás con ella. Te lo aseguro.

El Youkai se limitó a asentir. La muerte era algo que le llegaría tarde o temprano. Esperaría lo que tendría que esperar con tal de estar al lado de su razón de ser. La princesa era su todo.

-¿Por qué se cambió el nombre a Satsuma, Mizuki-sama?

-Si mi hermano se entera que estoy aquí me matará.

-No puede matarla.

-Sólo aquél que te repudie a muerte y sea de tu sangre podrá matarte. Esa es mi condición. El más pequeño de mis hermanos no sabe de mí.

-Ya veo…

Satsuma miró la ventana. Ya casi era el atardecer.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Sesshomaru-sama? Necesito informarle de tu presencia.

-Por supuesto, Satsuma-sama.

* * *

-El plazo de Sesshomaru se acabará en menos de seis lunas. Además, han llegado los rumores sobre la muerte de la única hija de Mikami. Son dos enormes pasteles listos para repartirse caballeros.

Los dos Youkais ancianos sonrieron con malicia. Sólo quedarían tres lores. Mikami y Sesshomaru podían irse al demonio. No fue difícil deshacerse de los otros tres; tampoco lo serían los siguientes. Hachiko reía en sus adentros. Pronto de apoderaría de las todas las tierras. Por fin cumpliría el deseo de su madre. Por fin dejaría de ser llamado el hijo de la puta más famosa. Por fin mataría a su hermana menor. La odiaba. Mizuki debía morir por traicionar a su madre matándola y defendiendo a Inu Taisho. La venganza que le llevó más de media vida planearla casi llegaba a su término. La gloria estaba cerca.

-Hachiko, ¿qué harás ahora?

-Esto.

Tomó la katana de metal negro que posaba en el lado izquierdo de su cadera rápidamente y cortó el pescuezo de los tres lores en un santiamén. Ya estaba planificado todo. La sangre manchó su cara y la limpió con su lengua mientras reía inconteniblemente.

Ya casi llegaba la hora. Y la disfrutaría de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

Era el aniversario luctuoso de su padre y como cada doce lunas debía ir al ala que más odiaba, pero lo hacía por mero respeto; no le quedaba de otra. Se dirigía con paso lento para retrasar ese momento, no le gustaba ir allí. Mientras caminaba se dedicó a analizar lo que pasaba actualmente: Lord Mikami había denegado su invitación ya que era de mala educación hacerlo por escrito y no de manera personal; era muy conservador para su gusto, quizá después partiría hacia las tierras del Norte. No podía rendirse en un momento crítico; le urgía contraer nupcias con la hija. Al recordarlo pasó por su mente el olor que hace una luna percibió: ahora cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo del ala sur el olor a flores ya era permanente. Alguien debía estar ahí. No sabía el propietario del aroma ya que nunca habló con Satsuma sobre el asunto; ella debía saber ya que al parecer los sirvientes no detectaban el olor. Esa maldita bruja se tomaba muchas libertades.

Cuando pasó un cuarto de la longitud del pasillo, paró en seco: el olor se había intensificado. A quien le perteneciera aquel aroma debía estar ahí. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caminar con rapidez para descubrir al ser que le había despertado muchas dudas.

Fue ahí cuando vio a una hembra de cabello negro ondulado amarrado en una coleta cruzada de piernas para destacar la figura de tigre de bengala en su kimono negro con sakuras plateadas. Al parecer no se percató de su presencia, estaba escribiendo en idioma Youkai por lo que podía llegar a ver. Estaba tan sumida en su actividad que el Mononoke pudo llegar a su lado derecho. Era hora de conocerla.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, la hembra dejó de escribir y se quedó paralizada por un momento. No contestó. Necesitaba presionarla para saber de ella.

-Responde. ¿Quién eres?

El silencio por parte de ella lo hacía rabiar. No le gustaba el misterio. Fue ahí donde empezó a reaccionar y dejó sus cosas sutilmente. No le pudo ver el rostro cuando se colocó en posición de servidumbre.

-Soy discípula de Satsuma-sama; vengo de las tierras del Norte-dijo con sumisión-. Un placer conocerlo, Sesshomaru-sama-levantó la cabeza para verlo cara a cara-; mi nombre es Rin.

Maldita casualidad. ¿O no? ¿Por qué demonios se llamaba Rin? Miró en sus ojos un color verde profundo, casi indescriptible. Ella podía controlar sus reacciones y emociones. Perfecto. La revisó detenidamente: traía una katana corta de mango blanco con su nombre en idioma Youkai. La tela con la que estaba fabricado el kimono era demasiado fina como para que se la permitiera una sirvienta. Debía ser alguien de alta categoría. Tenía que serlo; Satsuma no le enseñaba a cualquiera. Su cuidado personal era impecable tanto en su peinado como en su maquillaje. ¿Quién sería?

Cuando empezó a conversar con ella, sus respuestas eran demasiado tranquilas como para que fueran mentira; incluso si lo practicó antes. Conocía a toda la realeza del mundo Youkai y jamás la había visto. ¿Podría ser que ella fuera….? No podía ser posible. Lord Mikami era demasiado conservador como para dejarla salir; aunque si era una desconocida en toda la realeza podía ser una ventaja. Además tenía la estrella negra del Lord y el parecido era muy certero. ¿Acaso el destino estaba a su favor?

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

-No debo ser una molestia durante mi estadía en las tierras del Oeste, mi señor-respondió-. Eso se me dijo antes de llegar aquí-se agachó-. Y creo que acabo de desobedecer una orden Milord, siento mi interrupción. Me retiro ahora mismo.

Hacía todo con una sutileza que la semejaba a una muñeca de porcelana. Era muy probable que fuera la hija de Mikami. Cuando empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la de él la detuvo con un brazo.

-Dile a Satsuma que la necesito en mi despacho en el atardecer.

La Daiyoukai volteó y lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto, Sesshomaru-sama.

Soltó su brazo aunque debía reconocer que no quería; ella se sentía muy suave, delicada. Al verla caminar aumentaron sus sospechas de que fuera la princesa de las tierras del Norte. El paso balanceado y rítmico de sus caderas en conjunto con sus brazos y trasero era perfecto. Todo el cuerpo se movía con armonía. Debía ser ella.

Con una pequeña y bien disimulada sonrisa de dirigió al ala sur. Todo jugaba a su favor.

* * *

Poco antes del atardecer el Mononoke estaba en su despacho esperando a Satsuma, debía arreglar todo. No tardó en sonar la puerta y que entrara la bruja con un Joven Youkai.

-Sesshomaru-sama-dijo Satsuma-. Él es Akumaru, mano derecha del Lord de las tierras del Norte.

-Supongo que viene por la señorita Rin.

-Así es-respondió Akumaru-. En el amanecer nos vamos y necesito que Satsuma-sama venga con nosotros; Mikami-sama pidió su asistencia.

-Tiene mi permiso-dijo el Lord-. Vaya a prepararse para la merienda. Satsuma-la miró-. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Akumaru cerró la puerta tras sí y el Lord del Oeste esperó unos momentos para cerciorarse de que estaban completamente solos.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste a la princesa Rin?

-Yo no estoy cerca de usted Milord-respondió-. No creí que fuera a importarle si ella no lo molesta.

-Después iré a las tierras del Norte a platicar con Mikami. Hazle saber. Pasa a la princesa a una habitación de huéspedes.

-Sí Sesshomaru-sama. Rin-sama los acompañará en la cena.

-¿Qué pasó con la humana?

-Murió… la cremamos. Ya no volverá.

Satsuma salió y Sesshomaru se quedó pensando. ¿Sería cierto? Si era el caso ya no importaba. Y por otra parte: si suponía bien, Satsuma ubicó al lacayo en el ala norte y a la princesa la ubicaría en el ala este, justamente donde estaba su despacho.

Y le haría una visita.

* * *

Tanto fue su esfuerzo que durmió bastante tiempo. El anochecer acababa de pasar cuando despertó. Tenía que volver a arreglarse para lucir impecable. Se dio el lujo de una ducha fría para despertarse bien. Al salir tomó un cepillo y se desató la cola para dejar su cabello suelto y aplacarlo. Se pintó los ojos de color negro para que se volvieran más profundos y la boca de un rojo quemado. Se volvió a colocar la colonia a flores para mantenerse intacta. Se vistió con un kimono rojo fuego con negro en los bordes. Quería sentirse fuerte y poderosa para la ocasión, incluso sin saber qué pasaría antes del otro día.

-Rin-entró Tsunami-. ¡Te ves preciosa!

-Ahora que lo pienso el rojo no es mi fuerte-puso un dedo en sus labios-. ¿Crees que me veo como una fulana?

-Claro que no Rin-sonrió-. Te ves misteriosa y a la vez algo… sensual. Si te vestiste por las dudas, bueno, te felicito. Hoy vas a cenar con Sesshomaru-sama y Akumaru-kun. Te cambiarás al ala este.

-¿Y a qué se debe Tsunami-sama?

-Toma.

La nana le entregó una carta que bien sabía por la caligrafía que era de Satsuma-sama.

"_Sé que quizás me odies, pero debes saberlo. La única hija del Lord del Norte está a punto de morir debido a una maldición. Ella es igual a ti. Perdón, pero fue un plan premeditado: cuando te convertí te di la imagen exacta de la princesa. Para que ocupes su lugar; es macabro, ¿pero quieres a Sesshomaru? Sólo así podrías conseguirlo. El Lord y su esposa acaban de ser notificados de esto y están de acuerdo. Solamente falta tu aceptación; no te preocupes, la sangre que llevas en tus venas es exactamente igual a la de la princesa. Por cierto, se llama igual que tú. Si no asistes a la cena comprenderé tu enojo. Si por consiguiente te vas, ya todo está preparado para tu partida y nadie sabrá de lo acontecido. Si aceptas, mañana al amanecer partiremos hacia las tierras del Norte. Tú decides. Satsuma."_

-Confío en Satsuma-sama-sonrió-. En un momento voy.

Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Otra contienda. Otra charla tortuosa. Sí podía. Claro que podía.

Con esa valentía salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. Sus pasos se escuchaban al compás del silencio. Las puertas del comedor estaban entreabiertas y la luz se escapaba. Se posó en una de ellas y dio un último suspiro. Abrió las puertas. Era hora de la bienvenida para la mentira.

Akumaru se levantó rápidamente y le dio la mano en muestra de caballerosidad a la que ella tomó con una sonrisa. Se sentó del lado derecho de Sesshomaru-sama quien la miraba fijamente. Trataba de simular toda la tranquilidad posible.

La cena continuó en silencio y sin novedad. Rin podía jurar que el Mononoke la miraba de vez en cuando. Al terminar, se levantó se la mesa y al tratar de recoger los platos, El Lord lo impidió.

-Que lo haga la servidumbre.

-Entonces… Akumaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, me retiro a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

-Te acompaño. No sabes dónde queda la alcoba.

Esas palabras la crucificaron. ¿Acompañarla? Ya tenía suficiente con estar a su lado cenando.

-No hará falta. Satsuma-sama pude llevarme.

-Tu alcoba está donde mi despacho y tengo que pasar por unos pergaminos. Insisto.

Mierda. No podía negarle. ¿Ahora cómo se salvaría? Kami, necesitaba una escapatoria. Fue ahí donde la idea llegó de repente.

-Es de mala educación acompañar a una dama a su alcoba si no tiene relación afectiva alguna.

-Quizás esa sea mi intención.

¿Sesshomaru-sama ligando? Debería estar soñando.

-Hable con mis padres y quizás dentro de tres lunas podrá hacerlo sin alguna intervención.

Debía admitir que estaba asustada, MUY asustada. Para su suerte, llegó Satsuma a su rescate.

-Vámonos Rin-sama.

Rin asintió y con una leve reverencia se despidió para luego salir del comedor. Al estar próximas las habitaciones de huéspedes del ala este, Satsuma la miró.

-Es mucha presión para mí Satsuma-sama.

-Calma, sólo esta noche y, si te quedas, mañana no lo volverás a ver hasta dentro de cuatro lunas a lo mucho, te lo aseguro.

-Confío en usted, Satsuma-sama.

-Tranquila pequeña-abrió la habitación-. Relájate y duerme, lo peor ya pasó.

Su dama de compañía la besó en la mejilla y salió. Se colocó la Yukata para dormir y se tiró en el funtón. Se dejaría llevar por el sueño. Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Esa hembra era demasiado escurridiza. Supo cómo evitarlo. Sabía que él le estaba coqueteando. Demonios, necesitaba otro plan. Ella lo sabía, por eso se vistió de manera tan provocativa. Era una señal.

Antes de salir del comedor tomó un vaso con agua y lo llevó consigo hacia el despacho. Pasó por unas cartas que todavía no leía y esperó a que todos se quedaran dormidos. A medianoche nadie le molestaría. Satsuma se la pasaba en el jardín central y nunca daba paseos. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Caminó decidido hacia la habitación continua a su despacho y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos instantes.

Y entonces, ella abrió. Tenía una Yukata morada sin estampado; le dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y las formadas curvas que esa hembra poseía; sin mencionar sus turgentes pechos. El cabello revuelto haciéndolo rizado se veía endemoniadamente erótico. Ya le surgió la idea de ellos dos haciendo todas las posiciones habidas y por haber… la princesa levantaba hasta el más oscuro de sus deseos carnales. La Daiyoukai tardó en reconocer a quién le abrió la puerta.

-No debe molestar a una dama a la mitad de la noche-le dijo con delicadeza-. Es ofensivo.

-Sabes lo que pretendo contigo. ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? Ayuda a recuperar el sueño.

La princesa lo miró dudosa. Sabía que pretendía otra cosa. Pero no lo haría, al menos aún no. Le abrió la puerta completamente y lo dejó entrar a la par de que tomaba el vaso.

-Supongo que sabe a lo que se mete, Sesshomaru-sama-le dijo con seriedad mientras se sentaba en el funtón-. Yo no soy una fulana.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

En ese momento el escuchar cómo ella pronunciaba su voz le hizo excitarse. Nunca le había pasado eso. Si se casaba con ella, su vida sexual sería perfecta. Sin mencionar que las caderas anchas ayudarían mucho a la hora de dar a luz a las crías. Ella era perfecta, la indicada. Se colocó en el sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas de la recámara para ver de frente a Rin. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

-¿Sólo venía a ofrecerme un vaso de agua?

-También quiero hablar contigo.

-Perfecto-tomó del vaso-. ¿De qué se trata?

La Daiyoukai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín. Con la luz de la luna, Rin se veía sensualmente atractiva. Ya se la imaginada en su habitación donde llegaba toda la luz lunar; ambos desnudos; viendo como sus caderas se movían al compás de cada penetración; gimiendo su nombre; rasguñando su espalda mientras le pide más placer… Kami, ¡cómo la deseaba!

-¿Alguna vez has bailado el vals de entrada?

-No hay música.

-Imagínala.

Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos y ella se acopló a él. Ambos se dejaron llevar por un sonido inexistente que los hacía moverse de manera sincronizada. Podía oler su aroma floral. La deseaba. Sus movimientos parecían hipnóticos para invitarlos a poseerla. Aguantaría, valía la pena.

-¿Tienes algún pretendiente?

-¿Celos?-lo miró-. Además, no debería tutearme.

-Tú lo vales Rin-le susurró al oído-. Sería capaz de todo con tal de ser el único. Y con respecto al tuteo… te lo mereces por no presentarte.

-Sólo sigo órdenes.

Sin permiso de ella, la besó. Al principio dejó que ella guiara la situación. Después, de dejaron llevar por el momento. Rin lo tomó del cuello y el Mononoke la tomó más fuerte de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban caminando hacia el funtón y cuando la recostó ella reaccionó.

Estaba tan distraído que no supo cuando ella lo bofeteó.

-Salga de mi habitación-dijo con enojo-. Esto fue humillante.

-Para mí no es así-se defendió-. Ambos nos atraemos, ¿no?

-No soy su fulana. Y tampoco nos conocemos.

El Lord se levantó del funtón y dejó que ella se reincorporara. En el momento que llegó a la puerta, estaba detrás de ella; la tomó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

-Vete preparando porque la idea es que seas mi esposa. No importa que no nos conozcamos.

-¿Y si no fuera lo que aparento? Actualmente todo tiene un giro rápido y radical. No se confíe del todo, Sesshomaru-sama.

-Te deseo. Y eres mi objetivo. Terminaremos juntos; te lo juro.

-Siempre y cuando sea la hija de un Lord, ¿No es así?

-No me cambies el tema.

-Seamos honestos; la atracción sólo es un extra. Tanto estás interesado en mi título como en mi cuerpo. Ni lo tutearé y mucho menos le dejaré pasarse demasiado, soy una dama. Respéteme.

-Nos atraemos-la soltó-. Descansa.

Al salir se sintió la mejilla, le estaba pulsando. Hasta ahora pudo darse cuenta que esa hembra tenía mucha fuerza. ¿Y si no era lo que aparentaba? Básicamente, lo único que necesita es una Youkai, independientemente de la categoría. Los demás lores nunca especificaron eso en la carta. ¿Y si era una sirvienta qué? Era una Youkai. Sólo necesitaba que fuera de su raza. Además, quizás tenga algo de razón, sin embargo el título es el extra; la atracción es lo que más le importa. ¿Respetarla? Claro que lo ha hecho: se ha aguantado las ganas de llevársela a sus aposentos y marcarla de una buena vez. ¿Quiere un cortejo? Está bien, pero no será como ella quiera; este juego estaba encendiéndolo. Si quería un cortejo sería a su manera.

Pero no importaba. Ella sería suya al final.

* * *

SI ALGUIEN SABE DE LEMON POR FAVOR MÁNDEME UN MENSAJE. CABE ACLARAR QUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESE ASPECTO. GRACIAS; ADEMÁS SUS COMENTARIOS ME SUBIERON MUCHO EL ÁNIMO; Y PERDÓN POR DEJAR ESTE FIC EN EL OLVIDO (COMO LOS DEMÁS), ESTA VEZ HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


End file.
